Niall Gilios
Niall Gilios is a wandering Knight who travels for land of land trying to gain money and weaponry. Niall is largely renown for his violent hack and slash fighting style and his lust for money and weaponry. He has a fine sense for craftmenship and forging new weapons, although Niall doesn't forge his own weapons - He more steals them from his victims - He will apperciate a good and strong blade. Niall while only being young has seen many wars and conflicts and has participated in several of these battles along side those who pay the highest bid. Appearance Niall has a fairly large and built body frame, he has short black hair and brown eyes. Niall's body is tall and muscular and carries several large scars each with it's own unique story. Niall wears his own custom and unique armor with having a large spiked shoulderpad which can cover the entierty of his face when pressed against the coldness of the Metal. While leaving one arm almost bare his other arm is heavily armoured, this more heavily armored left side continues down his leg which carries more armour than his right side. Niall wears a tan colored undershirt and blue-ish pants, although both are covered partially by his steel-like armor, his undershirt continues down to almost a cape like cloth which reaches down to his kness. Niall carries a large two handed sword which is initally larger but gets thinner as the blade extends down. At the base of the blade it appears hollow. Personality Mysterous and secertive, Niall often will try to do anything and get away with it, he will kill for his advantage - As known when he kills those with well known weaponry and takes for himself - He seems to have no emotions and doesn't care who he slaughters, if for fun or a job. He doesn't shed tears for those who are weaker than him. Often a trait which isn't like to those who know him. Niall shows no remorse no regret, he is feared for his relentless killing and slaughter through many lands and has a large bounty of Gil under his belt. Niall is a highly skilled warrior who has been in multiple battles even though he's still moderatly young. He was trained as a warrior since birth thus resulting in almost no or lack of emotions, he has switched off his emotions in his mind thus clearing his decision making skills. Niall is an avid fan of collecting large, powerful and rare blades, he has a large collection of blades within a safehouse where the location is only known to him. Niall has a small lust for money and will willingly help anyone out for a small cashe of Gil or even better - A weapon. He will begin to help someone out but if he gets paid more he will happily change sides and aid the now higher bidder out. He lives for money and weapons. Background Early Life Born within the once former noble Gilios house, Niall was raised as a Knight from the day he could walk, trained as a warrior by his father Neruo and trained in the ways of Hunting,gathering and Medical knowledge by his mother Lydia. He watched his mother - who was a Black mage - Train in magic furthering his knowledge in Magic and many strategies to counter and avoid attacks, this also continued when watching his Father who was once a largely renown Knight who servered under the King's rule. After getting to the age of seven Niall was given his iconic sword, he was told "To truly become a great warrior like me (Neruo) you will need to gain the strength to weild and kill with this here blade. If not completed within a year, Don't return home" ''This struck him hard when he left his village and travelled into the forest lands in order to train and eventually slay an enemy. Although the first five months he was training to get enough strength to actually weild the blade, he was eventually able to slay another person. His sword was stained with the blood of another. He could return home Reunion: For better or Worse Niall after finally being able to weild his large two handed blade was granted the path back to his town Ul'dah he was allowed back in, a swordsmith examined the blade and was able to confirm his kill. After that Niall trained extensivly to even aim in becoming a Dragoon, although this was an impossible task. Him and his father were given a mission of executing several Bandits outside of the Village, having the Gilios will they took the mission and went onwards to find the Bandits. After several days of walking they arrived and attacked the Bandits. Not only were they Knights like Niall and Neruo they were gifted with Black Magic. Neruo shieled Niall from an attack which cost Neruo his life in order to save Niall, he had no option but to run - which he did - He failed the mission and would've been ridiculed for the failure. Niall defected from Ul'dah only after once visiting his mother for the last time. He was told of something which changed his life, Lydia - His mother - was sick and no spell or magic was able to heal her, she only had days left and hoped to perish before Niall and Neruo arrived back into the town. On her death bed she retold the tales of his parents meeting, although long and borning she did reveal a small part of her history. Lydia was once known as an Enchantress, a now almost extinct type of alchemist and mage, she spoke of creating an armor which had rare and magical properties to it, This was forbidden by the few remaining Enchantresses. This armor was the same armor as Niall currently wears -Honō no tatchi- Lydia was able to sneak the armor out with her Husband. Neruo snuck the weapon out and made a small escape route for her. Although it was almost unclear how she was able to escape, she was classifed as one of only a handful of Enchantresses left within the universe. The Myth of the Wanderer On her death bed she told Niall where this armor was hidden and for him to keep it and one day become a hero who is known across all the lands, something Niall attempted to do. He was able to find the armor and has kept it with him ever since, this armor Honō no tatchi was the last known thing to remember his mother. He only found out about the origins and powers of Honō no tatchi in his recent years, it possessed fire absorbtion properties which can give the absorbed energy back to Niall or his weapon. After the death of both his parents Niall took to wandering the lands in order to get a larger knowledge and also to gain large amounts of weaponry and money to honor his mothers wishes in becoming a large and reknown Knight who will help out those who have a price. Though not a true Lawful good Hero, those who's life is in danger or who have a sum of money will be help, thus furthering his reputation. Equipment '''Aiansukai:' (Lit. meaning Iron Sky) is a large and heavy dual handed blade wielded by the Knight Niall Gilios. He has wielded Aiansukai since he was just a boy whom was only seven years old, only another seven months before he was able to use and wield Aiansukai. He got his first kill only months after the sword being forged by his father for his seventh birthday. Niall knows all the properties of the blade more than he knows himself, he can easiler tell where the strongest section of the blade is, the weakest and even the best way to swing the sword to aim for more cutting power, or speed. By using the blade for 19 years Niall it has becoming almost weight-less, shown when he uses the blade single handedly when it is a two-handed blade. Even though its age, Aiansukai has shown no signs of rust or and defects within the metal - a blade as good as new. Honō no tatchi: (lit. meaning Touch of the Flame) is a bright crimson red charm which Niall was given in his mothers last days, it has provided Niall with slight Fire resistance, it can absorb the energy from the flame attack such as Fira and be able to partially absorb that power and either inject that stolen energy back into the body of Niall or coat his weapon within that absorbed his energy giving an elemental attack such as Flamestrike Possible. While almost poseing as a Magical Item, the true origins of Honō no tatchi lie from Niall's mother who was a gifted Enchantress - Part Alchemist, Part Mage - who enchanted the armor with small fire absorbtion properties. When having absorbed the element, the armor gathers a dark cherry red tint, showcasing it's power and abilities. This also comes as a downfall due to water attacks would cancel the ability and cause more damage than a normal water attack to Niall, which results in over heating the armor and could literally melt to his skin. Abilities Swordsmen Specialist: 'Not being limited to a single sword, Niall has shown skills in dual wielding swords or tri-wielding swords. Each blade making for a more dangerous assult than before. While using a bunch of other weapons it is clear his skill exceeds when given a blade in hand. Although just appearing through rumors, it tells a tale of a Swordsmen who wielded Six blades at once, although it is unclear if it's just a tale or truth, some believe it to be Niall who went into a rage shortly after his Mothers death. Niall when the addition of his unique armor Honō no tatchi is capable of creating attacks with the fire element, skills such at Flamestrike which infuses a weapon, a weapon used in cutting, and coats it within fire before letting the user slash at their opponent transfering the fire onto them. Niall has large skill with most weapons and infusing his armors ability into his weapons. '''Enhanced Strength: '''By weilding a large two handed sword and also leave and heavy armor it has tweaked his strength quite notable. Niall has shown to be quite capable to being able to crush or simply break bones of others with a simple hit. Mostly shown when he is angry and can't use his sword, his strength has shown to be much greater than an average Human, or even a trained Knight or Warrior - Like Niall. '''Enhanced Speed: '''By almost constantly within rather large and heavy armor, he has developed quite an ehanced speed. Niall can easily outrun a normal human or Bandit, when using any sort of lighter armor his speed is once again increased. This also increases when using just normal clothes or chainmail making him appear almost twice as fast as a normal human. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Like his enhanced speed and strength, by carrying his large and heavy armor he has developed quite a large and notable durability. From being training since the young age of Seven he had been training to make his body at its prime which he initially succeded in achieving. Niall is rumoured to have faught for almost an entire day straight once when helping out in a war. He was able to taint his blade with more blood but he survived all the slaughter and didn't take a break until the war had ceased. '''Partial Fire Resistance: '''Equiped with his unique armor Honō no tatchi, it provides Niall with resistance to the fire element making for an attack from a spell such as Fira, it wouldn't do the full and entire damage, and by absorbing and/or stealing the energy and power than almost like injecting it into his body, it can give Niall a much needed energy boost or an attack booster by enhancing his blade with fire making for an attack similar to Flamestrike '''Weapon Profinity '(Swords): '''Whilst being skilled with a multitude of weapons, Niall's real skill lays with his mastery of the sword, mainly his own blade Aiansukai. Having over seventeen years experience with the same blade without dulling, Niall knows everything about the blade down to the facts of where the metal is thicker or thiner and he best sections to do a horizontal or vertical attack. This information can be easily worked out with only multiple slashes of the blade. His knowledge of blades can easily tell from a visual inspection if the blade is knight worthy, by a proper inspection with a quick spar he can almost learn more about the blade than the blacksmith who made the blade himself. Niall has a large collection of blades which differ from size, weight and even use. Some blades share different uses, a blade for exploring and cutting down flora. A blade used for animals, Humans and other thing all of which Niall has. Trivia *His first name Niall means Champion in Galeic. *Niall wishes to kill a dragon and be recognised as a notable recruit for the Dragoon's. *It is said Niall once used Six swords at once to slaughter an entire bandit camp, although it is unknown if this is true or false. *Having lost Both Parents is what made Niall become a wanderer. *Niall was originally going to have much knowledge within Black Magic being able to cast Fire and Thunder spells. Although partially true, he is only able to use techniques like Flamestrike. Which is from Final Fantasy XIII Quotes: Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters Category:Knight Category:Wanderer Category:Sword Collector Category:XXDemonicLove Category:Under Construction